The SENN Channel Presents
by Dreamwind1
Summary: In response to a prompt at the st xi kink mem at Livejournal. Spock finds that his cabin computer has access to the security cameras in the Captain's quarters. Does he tell Jim and have it fixed or does he keep the feed and watch Jim? Slash! K/S, Spirk, and a hint of K/B
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The SENN Channel Presents...****  
><strong>**Author**: Dreamwind  
><strong>UniverseSeries:** ST XI  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Relationship:<strong> First Time  
><strong>Characters:<strong> James T Kirk, Spock  
><strong>Word count:<strong>  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Porn  
><strong>Tropes:<strong> Voyeur!Spock  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> some mild language, male masturbation, UST, M/M, slash  
><strong>Additional Pairings:<strong> Jim/Bones  
><strong>Summary:<strong> In response to this prompt at the St_kink_meme at Livejournal. 

**Part 1**

The first time it happened it was an accident. He had been trying to access the Starfleet Educational News Network to view the newest VidCast lecture by Dr. Alexander Paquette T'Nglaa. Instead what the SENN gave him was a view of the mens locker room. When he changed to the second SENN channel he was given a view of the Commissary. The third channel was a view of the primary turbolift and the fourth...well, the forth gave him the Captain's quarters.

Spock was unsure why the security channel seemed to be tied to the SENN channels in his cabin. He had not heard of any other crew member having this problem and he briefly wondered if the cameras where broadcasting the same views to people using the SENN on different ships. If so it could be a dangerous security leek, if not it was merely an irritating glitch in the ships VidChannel programming.

He contemplated why no on had made note of the problem to the Captain or himself. However, knowing the mostly human crew he was doubtful they would tell anyone about the voyeuristic view the security cameras had given them. For a moment Spock contemplated contacting the Security & Engineering Departments to correct the matter himself. That thought was frozen in place however, when Captain James T Kirk walked into the cameras view.

Spock was struck senseless. He was seeing his Captain, a man he was just beginning to call friend, in a strikingly vulnerable personal moment. Nude and wet Kirk stepped into the cameras view and dropped his towel into a hamper by the closet. He clasped his hands together and raised them slowly above his head, stretching the muscles.

Spock swallowed hard but did not look away.

On the screen Kirk slowly lowered his arms before dropping to his knees by the bed and leaning down, reaching beneath to pull out a long blue roll. A part of Spock's mind stopped to evaluate the item the Captain had retrieved. Based on the width and number of rolled edges it appeared to have an 82.657 % chance of being a yoga mat. When the Captain unrolled and spread it out on the floor it became apparent that it was in fact a yoga mat. Spock had not considered the possibility that the Captain would know, let alone do, yoga. But as the Captain, still nude, began going through the basic yoga poses Spock came to the realization that he knew very little about his Captain.

While the logical portion of his mind processed the accuracy of the Captain's poses and the rate of strength and flexibility in the body on the view screen, his more emotional portion focused on the curve of the Captain's buttocks, the arch and swoop of his spine and the glorious golden skin that glittered with the remaining drops of water from his shower. His eyes followed the gliding path of the water as it flowed down the golden globes of Kirk's ass into the dark crease between to where the humans testicles dangled.

Spock jerked his eyes from the screen, his body following the motion. He barely registered the sound of his desk chair crashing to the ground past the loud thumps of his heart in his side and the bite of the zipper against his engorged penis.

Without his intention to his eyes moved back to the screen tracking the breadth and flow of the Captain's body. It was not ethical to watch when he was not given permission. The logical thing to do would be to turn it off and go put in the paperwork to get the glitch fixed. His emotional human half wanted to argue. It pointed out his duty as First Officers was to ensure his Captains continued health and efficiency. It was an emotional response, but also a logical one.

If he remained and continued to watch he could ensure his Captain's physical and mental health. He would also be able to learn how to better 'read' his Captain to improve efficiency on the Bridge. It was...logical to continue to watch...to learn.

For the next hour Spock tormented himself silently as he watched his Captain go through the yoga routine. Never before had his body been so focused on any sight. He had found Nyota pleasing to watch, but it was nothing compared to watching the Captain. His body ached in such maddening intensity that he briefly calculated the possibility that the physical response to the sight of his Captain might in fact render him mentally unstable.

When his Captain finally lay flat on the floor, carefully letting his muscles relax one by one Spock couldn't repress the gurgled noise that escaped his suddenly dry throat.

His Captain was erect.

Spock licked his lips, one hand unconsciously slipped down his body to palm his own engorged length through his regulation black pants. Reaching out to the monitor Spock managed to get the view to zoom in closer. The screen soon became filled with the sight of the Captain's sweaty golden body.

Spock drank in the sight, comparing the Captain's physiology to his own. They were of a similar height but the Captain had a broader set of shoulders, his chest deeper almost, as the humans would say, "barrel chested." His skin of course was warmer than Spock's own in tone but that could be accounted for by the red coloration of the Captain's human blood. But what really held his attention was the exotic appearance of the Captain's engorged reproductive organ.

Before joining Starfleet he had extensively studied Humans as a species. The diagrams, illustrations and photographs could not prepare him, however, for the viscerally engaging view of the red, heavy length of his Captain's penis rising up from between strong, muscular thighs, arching gracefully towards the smooth plains of his abdomen. The appearance of the organ was similar in length to his own, but instead of sliding out of the protecting embrace of a sheath, it rose from a nest of golden curls, flushed full of exotic red blood.

Spock's introspection of the variances between Human and Vulcan reproductive organs was halted by the sudden movement of the Captain's hand as it reached down to grip the turgid length of flesh. Suddenly the intimacy of what he was viewing increased exponentially. Never before had Spock observed another in an act of masturbation. It was simply not something that Vulcans shared, if a full blooded Vulcan even needed to attended themselves in such a manner. It was a rare thing for Spock to find his body responding to any stimuli in a manner of arousal and as such he had little personal experience with masturbation. The Captain, however, appeared to have a great deal of experience in manually stimulating himself to sexual release.

With conscious thought Spock's posture began to slouch in his chair, his legs spreading open. His hand continued to press and move against the bulge of his erection as his eyes stayed locked to the screen. Dimly he was aware of the physiological changes in his body, the increased heart rate, the deeper breaths and higher body temperature. None of it mattered though. In that moment the only thing in the world his mind was registering was the sight of his Captain arching and moaning as he thrust into his hand.

The sudden cry of orgasm rushed through Spock's blood and he felt himself shatter alongside the image of his Captain. For several minutes, the exact amount of which Spick was surprisingly unaware of, all he could do was take deep breaths to try and bring his breathing back to it's standard rate. On the screen the image of the Captain raised his hand to his lips and began to lick the seamen from his fingers in a manner most obscene by Vulcan standards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

The second time it happened on purpose. It had taken 3 days 19 hours and 32 minutes to work up the nerve to turn on SENN channel four once more. A part of Spock wanted to see that the channel had been fixed, but another, less acknowledged part wanted the channel to still hold the view of his Captains quarters that it had only days before. Glancing down at the dark monitor Spock quickly turned it on, flicking without any of the hesitation he felt, to SENN channel four.

There on the screen was the image of the Captain's quarters. This time the room appeared to be empty. Although he would not admit it, even to himself, Spock was a bit disappointed that it did not appear that he would be getting the chance to view his Captain outside the burden of Command. One minute passed, then two, then three and still his Captain did not appear. Just as he was reaching to turn off the monitor sound began to pour from the speakers. Music. A weeping violin. Drums. But not any song that he could identify beyond the fact that it was sung in Earth English. There was a pulse, a beat to it that thrummed into his bones in a way that only Human music could. It drew his eyes back to the screen and his fingers away from the monitor.

Still the light in the room was low, but not completely dark. He could just make out movement from the edges of the security cameras range. His Captain was there! Spock dropped into his desk chair, eyes transfixed on the screen.

A moment later and his Captain was in the center of the screen. Briefly the guilt, that he did not feel, pressed at the corners of his mind. Questioning the logic of spying on his Captain, of any Captain, once he had verified that whatever the reason SENN channel four showed this sight, it was not relaying the security feed to anyone else onboard or on another ship! But the thrum in his blood from the beat of the music and the sight of his Captain all but naked drown out the guilt and the protests. His tongue flicked out, licking his lips even as he took stock of the tight black booty shorts, that were most certainly not Starfleet issued, that his Captain was wearing.

The Captain was standing in the center of the camera's field of vision, his front facing directly at the camera, blue eyes seeming to stare out of the screen directly at Spock. It was as if the Captain could see him through the cabin's security camera lens. Not possible, but it was more than enough to spark Spock's ardor.

Suddenly the Captain was cocking his hips in a decidedly feminine manner, his hands teasingly trailing up his sides. For a moment his hand pointed out towards the screen in a "gun" gesture before sliding back over his pecks and stretching out.

Spock closed his eyes, leaning his head back as his penis slide out of his sheath, pressing once more against the biting length of his uniform pants. Not wanting a repeat of the last time, Spock slipped his hands down to his crotch, opening his pants and freeing the swelling, aching length of his newly forming erection. When the heat of the room hit the damp skin of his crotch Spock took a deep breath through his nose and dropped his head back down, eyes opening.

The Captain was now swaying his hips and shoulders at a faster rate and with more exaggeration. His hands continuing to dance in a similar movement to his body, snapping sharply to frame his face once, twice, before sliding them down his body towards his crotch. He kicked his legs up and arched, hips swaying before he dropped to the floor. His knees pointing up, the Captain spun his torso to the side into a crouched position before he flipped himself towards the other side and into a pushup form.

Spock nearly moaned out loud as he watched his Captain stretch and kick his legs up the length of his body, neatly taking himself from a push up from into a corpse pose. His golden skin haloed in light reflecting off the sweat that had begun to coat his body. Flat on his back the Captain arched his hips and torso up from the floor. The curved shape of his body drawing Spock's attention once more to the too-tight booty shorts which perfectly framed the large bulge of the Captain's dick as it swelled and shifted beneath the dark fabric.

Spock was breathing hard again. His heart was pounding in his side as he watched his Captain dance in what was entirely too suggestive a manner. The Captain was now on his hands and knees again, ass in the air, spine arching like a cat in heat. He dropped to the ground, his moan filling Spock's room even as his body arched back up, hips jerking as if some unseen being was plundering the depths of his body.

Spock's hand jerked faster up the length of his erection with a nearly punishing force, only the natural lubrication coating his penis protected him from chaffing. His hand moved up and down the length, squeezing and twisting, smearing precum across the head. His mind was torn between the physical sensations his body was experiencing and the visual sight of his Captain that appeared to be causing 98.325% of said physical reactions. It was altogether fascinating, arousing and horrifying. Never before had he ever been unable to control his physical impulses.

Still his Captain danced, the movements slowly devolving into what was in essence nothing more than a parody of sex. The Captain's body arched, his neck barred, mouth open and gasping out deep panting breaths. Spock closed his eyes again, the sight continuing to play out on the back of his eyelids, only this time Spock could see himself behind the Captain, hands gripping the Captains hips. They were both naked now and the feel of the heat radiating from his Captain's skin into Spock's own, the pulsing beat of the Captain's blood, his heart beating, thrumming into Spock's palm was electrifying. It was more powerful than the brief touch of the shoulder slaps the Captain occasionally gave him.

A loud moan coming from the monitor had Spock's eyes opening. The Captain was now completely naked. His cock was a heavy weight arching towards his belly, the skin flushed red with blood and the head, Spock noticed, was flushed nearly purple. There was now a steady stream of precum dripping from the head of his Captain's cock to the cabin floor. Spock growled lightly in the back of his throat before he could stop himself. His Captain's hand was moving faster over his engorged erection as his face pressed into the carpet as if that invisible being behind him was pressing him down. Spock could easily see himself there behind his Captain working the man into his current fit of sexual ecstasy. He wanted to be there, to be the one bringing him such pleasure.

The Captain's was crying out now. Constantly repeating, "Oh God, please, yes, God! Ohhh!" The Captain's eyes snapped open, the blue dark and piercing, pupils blown wide as he came in a rush of thick white semen. His body trembled and shuddered before collapsing to the ground and Spock found himself following his Captain into ecstasy as he followed him into everything else.

"Jim!" His cry echoed in his quarters long after he turned off the monitor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

The third, fourth, fifth and sixth times it also happened on purpose. By this point Spock's hypothesis about the Captain effecting his emotional control was appearing to be correct. Each time he turned on the SENN channel to watch his Captain, his Jim, he was brought into a state of near uncontrollable arousal. It didn't matter what he was doing. Whether it was naked yoga, erotic dance, reading (the way the Captain caressed the hardbound paper books still lingered in Spock's erotic fantasies), strip chess against the ships computer (for which Spock could find no logical reason) or yet more naked yoga (which based on his monitoring of the SENN channel appeared to happen at least once a week), it still left him manually stimulating himself to orgasm in a manner most unacceptable for a Vulcan. He should have better control of himself, but the Captain, Jim, so easily stripped it from him.

The guilt over his spying was eating away at him, but like a drug addict he could not stop watching. He could do nothing but wait for his shift to end so he could return to his cabin and turn the monitor on. His desk drawer next to the monitor now had a pot of lubricant and fabric squares to clean himself with. Something, which it had never previously held.

Today his shift had lasted an extra 4.25 hours. It was unacceptable that such a small amount of extra time now seemed an eternity when previous to the malfunction to the SENN channel he could have stayed on shift several hours more than that without negative effects. Now was not the time to ruminate over such matters though. At this time his Captain should have been released from sickbay and returned to his cabin. Spock did not know what he would view his Captain doing today but he expected it to follow the pattern his Captain had begun to set.

Spock carefully stripped out of his uniform, folding and setting it aside out of range of any projectile body fluids. Next he removed the lubricant from his drawer, uncapping it and setting it on his desk with in easy reach of his chair. Lastly he turned on his monitor, changing to the correct SENN channel before sitting down.

Already his penis had extended from its sheath, the skin shimmering slightly where his skin had begun to seep a natural lubricant through his pores. Spock leaned back in his chair, legs spread wide for easier access.

He could hear the Captains voice through the monitor but did not see him. Carefully he shifted the security cameras view from the seating area of the cabin to the Captain's bedroom.

Spock tried not to growl in frustration at the sight of Dr. McCoy there in the Captain's bedroom lying sprawled across the Captain's bed as if he belonged there. Dr. McCoy did not belong there! Not at this hour when the Captain should alone and naked, vulnerable and sinfully tempting. Not when he should be Spock's alone.

Feeling the dangerous rise of emotion Spock closed his eyes and focused on slowing his heartbeat, taking deeper breaths in and out until he had calmed and could once again think logically. Dr. McCoy was an able medical professional and a close friend of the Captain's. He had every right to be in the Captain's room, visiting. It may in fact prove to be beneficial to the Captain's moral to spend some time emotionally bonding with the Doctor.

Still, it was...well Spock could not properly describe the sensation without choosing a word that implied far too much of an emotional reaction.

His Captain stood talking with the Doctor for a good two minutes and thirty-two seconds before he began to disrobe. At first Spock was pleased that the Captain's bonding time with the Doctor was over, but he soon realized the Doctor had not moved from the bed. In fact he seemed to have made himself more comfortable and was eyeing his Captain in a way that quite displeased Spock.

Spock found himself at a crossroad. He could storm the Captain's cabin like a savage and drag the Captain away from the Doctor and lay claim to him in a manner that would leave the Captain in no doubt that he belonged to Spock and no one else, or he could sit back and continue on as he was. He could remain the Captain's First Officer and tentative friend who secretly watched and masturbated to an illegal broadcast of the Captain's most private moments.

For a moment he wished he could get Nyota's advice about the situation but he feared she would make him remove the faulty coding that was allowing him to monitor the Captain for masturbatory purposes. She would not see the logic of allowing him to keep access to the cameras in case of emergency. She would tell him it was an invasion of privacy and he should be ashamed of himself. He was. He did not want to admit to the emotion but denying he did not feel guilt and shame for his actions was illogical.

He wanted to want to stop looking. But like any addict it would take a great deal of intervention to get him to stop. He was simply not strong enough on his own to resist the pull the Captain, Jim, had on him.

The Doctor and the Captain had been talking while Spock had been thinking. Spock saw that now the Doctor was shirtless and was positioning the Captain to lay on his belly on the bed. Spock had to take a deep breath to regain his control as he watched the Doctor sit atop the Captains buttocks. The Doctor placed one hand on Jim's shoulder an leaned his body over Jim's, stretching to take hold of a glass jar on the nightstand next to the bed.

Although the Doctor was talking, Spock did not hear him. His whole attention was focused on the golden oil the Doctor was pouring into his cupped palm. While he did not find the Doctor as physically and mentally attractive as Jim he was aware that the Doctor had beautifully strong hands. The golden oil shimmering in his hand as the Doctor quickly rubbed his palms together sent a low smoldering desire to burning in his belly. Perhaps, he thought, if he ignored it was Dr. McCoy and focused on Jim and those wonderful hands touching the Captain, he could still find pleasure in the sight.

Jim let out a long, low moan as the Doctor began to rub the oil deep into the muscles of his shoulder. Spock's gaze locked on those hands pressing and rubbing at his Captain's flesh. His own hands began to work the throbbing flesh between his legs in slow, lingering pulls. He found it startlingly easy to mentally remove the Doctor from the scene on the screen, replacing the Doctor with himself. That mental image of himself in the Doctors place, straddling the Captain and caressing that glorious body was enough to send Spock through a shuddering dry orgasm.

His erection twitched in his grip, growing even harder. At his lower back his chenesi began to swell, the flesh around them becoming super sensitized. The touch of the fabric of his desk chair rubbed at them sending spikes of pleasure-pain from his chenesi to his cock, raising his pleasure even higher. Spock wiggled his back against the chair, purposely stimulating his chenesi as one hand continued to work his cock.

Licking his lips he watched as the hands moved further and further down the Captain's back until they began to rub and squeeze the Captain's buttocks. Jim arched into the hands as they gave a quick slap to the round flesh of his ass. The Doctor leaned back over Jim, whispering something into his ear that left a red flush on the Captain's face.

A moment later the Doctor was off the bed and heading out of the cabin with a large grin and a jaunty wave.

The Captain groaned and pressed his face into his pillow. Spock found himself struggling to catch his breath as his peak of pleasure was cut off. He had been so close! Why had the Doctor ceased pleasuring Jim so suddenly? Spock did not understand. In the Doctor's place Spock would have continued to touch the Captain, touch Jim, until the human was screaming out his name.

On the screen Jim groaned and rolled over. For approximately 37 seconds the Captain merely stared up at the ceiling. Soon enough though, his gaze left the ceiling to stare down the length of his body to where his engorged penis lay flush against his stomach.

Spock's grip tightened on his penis as he watched his Captain glance from his cock to the jar of oil the Doctor had left on the nightstand. With fluid grace the Captain rolled onto his side to grab the oil. He carefully coated his fingers of one hand in the oil before rolling onto his back. Jim pulled his legs up closer to his hips and spread them wide, revealing the tight little pucker of flesh behind his testicles. Spock swallowed as he watched his Captain slowly begin to insert one finger into his rectum.

The human seemed strangely adept at working his fingers into the depths of his body from that position and Spock couldn't help but wonder if anyone else had viewed his Captain thus. The possibility was high and Spock found the notion to be emotionally displeasing.

Jim moaned loudly and thrust his hips onto the fingers that he had worked into his rectum. His head thrown back, neck barred, moaning like an Orion whore, Jim was easily the most beautiful being Spock had ever seen.

The pleasure the Captain was experiencing from manually stimulating his internal muscles was fascinating. Spock could not understand how it could bring Jim such pleasure. The study aids he had located stated that the human males prostate was highly sensitive and could bring great pleasure when stimulated, but it did not seem logical to have a sexual pleasure center located inside a male body. Perhaps it was something one must experience to better understand?

Spock glanced away from the screen, his eyes locking on the open pot of lubricant. It was not necessary for a Vulcan to use as they produced their own naturally but it was a helpful aid due to the healing properties. Spock had found himself manually stimulating himself sexually more often in the last three weeks than he ever had previously. His body had been unable to produce enough natural lubricant to prevent chafing damage to his reproductive organ. Spock assumed that when his Time came his increased hormones would insure his body produced enough to prevent said damage from occurring again. Now though, as he watched Jim, he found himself thinking of other ways to use the lubricant. The sight of his Captain aroused him so much he found he needed to better understand his Captain's pleasure. Perhaps one day he would need to know how to stretch someone's anal muscles in such a way. He could use this as a teaching lecture. Yes, it was educational. That was all. He was simply using this as a way to study human behavior without interfering or changing said behavior.

Even to his own mind it was a flimsy excuse. But he wasn't prepared to fully acknowledge how badly compromised he was. Again.

Watching his Captain, Spock tilted his seat into position so that he could closely mimic his Captain's position. Carefully he coated his fingers in the lubricant before slowly pressing one against his entrance. At first he didn't think his body would allow the intrusion but he pushed back against his finger and the muscles gave way, swallowing his finger. His body shuddered through another dry orgasm as his muscles contracted around the sensitive pads of his fingers. It was more than he had anticipated on a sensory level but he did not believe that his Captain would have experienced a similar reaction. After all he did not have the fingers of a Vulcan.

On the screen the Captain had replaced his fingers with what appeared to be a large green phallic replica. The phallic replica seemed to be giving the Captain greater pleasure than his fingers had been. The look of pleasure on his Captain's face was shockingly arousing. Jim's mouth was open wide, breath coming out in deep panting breaths, his blue eyes glazed and heavy lidded. Spock's eyes drooped, like Jim's becoming heavy with his growing arousal. A second and third finger had joined them first. His breath came out as a sharp gasp as his fingers brushed against what must have been his prostrate, an organ that was futile in Vulcan biology but had just proven it's worth as Spock allowed his fingers to massage it again. It was suddenly very clear why his Captain, his Jim would masturbate in such a way.

Spock's spine arched, his head snapping back as his orgasm washed over him in a sudden wave of pleasure. "Jim!"

For several long minutes he was unaware of his surroundings. Aliens could have stormed his quarters and he wouldn't have noticed them. When he finally was able to pull himself back together his penis had gone limp and drawn itself back into his body, his abdomen was coated in his semen and the Captain was once again licking his own semen from his fingers.

He had missed his Captain's climax.

Spock closed his eyes and considered whether it was worth the blinding pleasure he felt from his own orgasm to miss his Jim's face as he reached completion. It was a hard decision but his choice was easy to decide.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

The twelfth time was different. It happened after a mission in which the Captain was altered from his normal human condition. The away team had found a series of ruins on a newly discovered M-class planet. The ruins appeared to be from a highly advanced civilization. They had been looking through the ruins for any indication of what had caused the collapse of such an advanced civilization when the floor had collapsed out from under the Captain. He had landed in some kind of chamber which had activated when it's systems detected the Captain's life signs. By the time they had safely reached the Captain the machine had completed it's work.

Spock was finding it hard to concentrate when around his Captain now. He had been quite distracting before but the sudden change to being female was having some unexpected consequences on Spock's libido. The urge to storm the Captain's cabin, throw her on her bed, rip her uniform from her and breed her was almost overwhelming. Never before had he so wanted to touch a women that way, but the idea that he could fill Jim's belly with his child...he did not have the words to quantify the sensation it produced.

It had taken all his will to lift Jim out of the machine, carefully tucking him in against his body, and make his way to the beam-up point when every instinct told him not to let Jim go, not even to hand him over to Dr. McCoy. Still he had done his duty and delivered his unconscious Captain to Dr. McCoy's sickbay for all required medical scans. If he remained in the Medbay longer than necessary, well no one had been willing to say anything about it to him. After an hour of waiting he had finally been called away to file paperwork on the mission for Starfleet Command.

Now it was late into the evening and according to Dr. McCoy Jim was as healthy as could be expected and was being released onto light duty. As such Spock knew the Captain would be returning to his cabin, perhaps even willing to play a game of 3D chess.

Spock glanced at the monitor, deciding the most efficient rout would be to check the SENN channel to see if the Captain was in his cabin before requesting a match. If his Captain was already resting it would be unwise to wake him when he needed rest.

The SENN channel turned on, the screen filling with the sitting area of the Captain's cabin. On the couch near the sleeping area, Jim was sitting with Dr. McCoy drinking a shockingly bright blue liquid from a glass bottle Spock had seen behind the Doctor's desk on multiple occasions. The two of them were talking softly, their bodies leaning into each other. Dr. McCoy said something too soft for the security feed to pick up and in response Jim tossed his head back onto the Doctor's shoulders and released a husky, full throated laugh. The tremors from his laughter shook Jim's body so hard his head slipped from the Doctor's shoulder and landed in the Doctor's lap.

The Doctor smiled down at Jim, stroking fingers through Jim's hair in a most obscene manner. Spock felt every muscle in his body go tense as he watched Jim smile up at the Doctor, who smiled in response. The two seemed frozen like that, eyes locked on each other, like no one else existed. It lasted all of two heart beats, but it was enough to make his heart stop beating and his blood to run cold. He had never seen them look at each other like that before. He did not want to see them look at each other like that. He wanted Jim to look only at him with such eyes!

Spock's hand clenched, knuckles going white as he watched the Doctor lean down and kiss Jim in a shockingly wet human kiss. Even from here, Spock could see their tongues dueling as Jim twisted and arched into McCoy. Their hands grabbed at each other, clenching and tugging in golden hair and blue cloth. The Doctor fell back onto the couch, pulling Jim atop him. Jim pulled their mouths apart, gasping. His new female chest heaved against the Doctor's. The moment of stillness lasted barely a heart beat and the two were on each other again.

Spock wanted to look away, to turn off the screen even if he had to rip out the monitor. He could not watch this, but he could not look away. He had convinced himself, perhaps unwisely so, that Jim held an emotional attachment for him. That Jim could perhaps even come to love him as Spock had come to love his Thy'la. That perhaps it had been Jim who had slipped the code into the system that allowed Spock to watch Jim through the SENN channel. Perhaps he had been wrong. It was obvious now that Jim-no, his Captain did not return Spock's vulnerability. Why should he love an emotionless cripple of a Vulcan when he could get all the emotional comfort and affection he needed from the Doctor?

Spock closed his eyes and turned his back on the screen. He would not acknowledge what was playing there, just as he would not acknowledge that he was too weak to turn it off. Nor would he acknowledge that the moisture in his eyes had increased by 52.735% since the Doctor had kissed Jim.

The speakers pumped in the rustle of fabric, the slap of flesh meeting flesh, wet slurping sounds of vigorous kissing, heavy breathing and gasping breaths. Sounds Spock had imagined Jim and himself making together one day. Sounds Jim was making now with Dr. McCoy. Sounds Spock did not have the right to listen to. Still he was unable to turn off the monitor. He could not stop listening even as his heart felt like it was being shredded in his chest.

Glancing at the monitor Spock grabbed his PADDs from his desk and sharply spun away from the desk and the monitor. He could not work efficiently while the monitor was in view. The logical alternative was to work in his meditation area. In truth he knew the most logical alternative was to turn the monitor off and remove the code that had started the whole thing. It was perhaps for the best that he get rid of the coding. Their was no longer a logical reason to have the security feed available if the Doctor would be there to monitor the Captain's wellbeing.

"Fuck, 'Darlin'! You're so wet."

The sound of the Doctor's voice sent a shiver down his spine. He did not want to hear this! It had never felt so wrong before to watch Jim...but now, now it was heartrending. It was wrong. A violation of the highest order.

"Ahh...Ahhhh!" Jim's voice was higher in pitch than this morning, but still so very recognizable. "Please, more! Oh fuck! Harder!"

Spock flinched. Even now with his heart breaking the sound of his Thy'la calling out was enough to fill his loins with fire. His penis tried to rise even as Spock tried to will it away.

"Jim. Jim! Oh, Darlin' so close. Y'all betta' come with me."

"Oh fuck. Ahh!"

Spock did not clench his eyes shut against the sound. He did not.

"Jim!" The Doctor's voice came out heavy with his accent, volume loud enough to worry Spock that someone might hear it through the walls.

"Spock!"

Spock's eyes snapped open, his head whipping around to face the monitor. Before he knew it he was striding over to his desk, spinning the monitor around.

On the screen the Doctor lay sprawled naked, save for his socks, across Jim's couch. Jim, completely naked, lay across the Doctor's chest. For a moment Spock was convinces he must have heard wrong. The Captain certainly must not have cried out his name at the peak of his pleasure? But his perfect Vulcan memory told him otherwise. His penis was suddenly harder than it had ever been, pressed painfully against his zipper.

"Should I be jealous of the hobgoblin, darlin'?"

"Shud' up, Bonessss." Jim blushed and looked away from the Doctor. "M' tired. Sticky."

The Doctor chuckled and patted Jim's cheek. "Ya' sure you don' wanna be tellin' me anything, darlin'?"

"Hell, Bones! Shud UP, so's not for you ta know wh'ever I wanna…wanna…anything with Spock!" The Captain groaned and pressed his face into the Doctor's neck.

The Doctor made a rumbling sound in his chest but did not move. Spock suddenly realized the Doctor had fallen asleep. Jim lay there a moment longer before carefully sitting up. With a small wince Jim lifted himself up, the Doctor's flaccid penis slipping from the Captain's newest opening.

Spock's eyes locked on the sight of the wet pink organ sliding out of his Jim. But the sound of Jim crying out his name was still filling his mind. In place of the Doctor's organ all he could see was his own jade organ sliding out of his Captain's wet orifice. A strangled moan slipped past his lips before he could stop it. A flicker of hope was blooming inside where before it had been ripped away and destroyed. He wanted to believe that Jim could love and desire him.

Jim swayed on his feet, hands running over his face and through his hair. "Shit. Shit, shit. Shouldna done that. Bad, bad Jimmy." The Captain tugged at his hair before a strange look flitted across his face. Looking suddenly green the Captain fled out of the cameras range. Retching could just be heard coming from the vicinity of the bathroom.

Spock felt a brief surge of worry for his Captain but from his research on Human biology he understood that alcoholic intoxicants often had such an effect upon Humans. Worry pushed aside, his sudden arousal surged back to the forefront of his mind. Gasping, he bent over, one hand pressed against his erection and the other gripping the side of his desk hard enough to leave finger prints in the metal.

By the time Spock had regained control Jim had come back from the fresher looking far more sober. He walked over to his desk, flipping the monitor on briefly and seemed to scroll through some information Spock couldn't see from the cameras angle before he shut it off, opened one of the bottom drawers of the desk and pulled out a blanket. Blanket in hand he moved back to the couch. Jim smiled slightly at the sight of the Doctor sprawled across the couch snoring. With a shake of his head he unfolded the blanket and covered the Doctor, who immediately rolled onto his side in a fetal position.

Jim gave the Doctor one last glance before he disappeared into the bedroom.

Spock continued to watch the monitor unsure if he should change the setting to show the Captain's bedroom or if he should just turn it off. The whole thing was illogically confusing. He wasn't sure he could keep doing this without compromising himself beyond repair. Already he acted like an addict, unable to control his desires

Not sure if he should keep watching or not, Spock turned off the SENN channel. He was still too emotionally raw to see what else his Captain would do tonight. While his body was clamoring for stimulation, his heart was weary and begging for rest. In the end all he could do was to open one of the downloaded feeds of the Captain's cabin in order to spend along his climax so that he might sleep.

On the screen the image of the Captain only 3 days previously replayed. He was sitting at his desk, his monitor on and playing something that Spock was unable to see from the angle of the security camera. Whatever played on it though seemed to be inspiring lust in the Captain as he had pushed back his chair and opened his pants, freeing the hot length of pink flesh to the open air.

Spock licked his lips and mimicked the Captain's pose, opening his pants to free his engorged penis. Carefully he watched Jim's hands as they began to coat his erection in lubricant. Already Spock could feel his natural lubricant begin to cover his cock as his hand slowly began to move over the turgid length. He was oh so careful to mimic each of the Captain's movements, a long hard pull up the length, palm rolling over the head before twisting lightly around the sensitive crown before sliding back down.

On the screen the Captain was gasping and thrusting his hips into his hands, his blue eyes locked on the monitor. His free hand slipped inside his pants moving around beneath his cock in a way that made Spock assume the Captain, Jim, was fondling his testicles.

Carefully Spock arched his back and allowed his free hand to begin stroking his swollen, aching chenesi. The pleasure the touch caused rolled through his like a tsunami, flooding his system with hormones. His hand began to move faster on his swollen, leaking column of flesh as he watched his Captain come apart on the screen. As the Captain screamed out his orgasm Spock felt his roll up from the depths of his self.

Still the pleasure gained was not as brilliant as it had been. As it could be. As he wanted it to be.

Spock carefully stood, his now limp penis resting against the outside of his pants as he reached for a scrap of cloth to clean himself with. Briefly he contemplated mimicking his Captain's last act. He had never before tried it, but it could not cause any biological damage to try. He raised his hand to his mouth, his tongue slowly slipping out to slide up the length of his fingers, sending waves of pleasure rippling through him. The thick fluid was slightly bitter. Moving his hand away he quickly whipped it clean and went to finish his nightly routine.

As Spock finally lay down to sleep a small light in the corner of his room flickered and went off, the security camera shutting down for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

It had taken a week to figure out how to change the Captain back into a man. During that time Spock had found it unreasonable to use the SENN channel. He did not admit, even to himself that it was because he was worried he would see Jim and the Doctor engaging in intimacy again.

Outside of their respective cabins things between the Captain and Spock went like normal. It appeared that only Spock was aware of his small crisis of conscience. He tried not to pay more attention than normal to the Captain, but it proved to be unusually difficult. He was sure however that Nyota had noticed his watching even if no one else had. Today had been much harder to ignore the Captain as his behavior deviated from the norm.

Of course Spock was aware of why the Captain was behaving in such a manner. He had finally convinced himself to watch the SENN channel again. So this morning before leaving for breakfast he had turned on the monitor and flipped to SENN channel four. The view had still been focused on the Captain's sitting room, just where he had last left it. Spock had watched the empty room for two heartbeats before flipping the setting to access the Captain's bedroom. The Captain, Jim, had been laying on his bed in the nude, golden skin glittering with sweat. For a long moment Spock had contemplated turning the channel but his desire to watch the Captain, Jim, had been too strong to resist. So he had simply watched as Jim drew his legs up towards his chest, spreading them wide, his anal muscles winking at Spock from the screen. Tempting him. Tormenting him.

Spock had watched as Jim had worked oil slicked fingers into the small opening, stretching it wide. Jim's hips had bucked and thrust against his right hand even as he had bit down on his left to keep from crying out his pleasure.

Spock had been entranced by the sight of his Captain's fingers sinking into the tight little hole. He had wanted more than anything in that moment for those to be his fingers. Since they weren't he had contented himself by watching the Captain stimulate his prostrate until he ejaculated.

At that point Spock had thought his Captain done, but Jim had surprised him. Instead of cleaning himself Jim had reached into the drawer by his bed and pulled out a short, green, phallic shaped object. Jim had then slicked it up with the same oil he had used on his fingers and worked it inside his anus, until just the flat end remained visible. It was not the same dildo he had previously seen his Captain use. It was, in fact, shorter. However, his Captain still seemed to derive pleasure from having the object inserted into his rectum. It was fascinating.

Spock had been prepared to watch his Captain continue to stimulate himself into a second erection and ejaculation. He had not been prepared to watch his Captain get up and begin to dress, the dildo still sunk inside his bowels. Spock had watched him make his bed, little moans and gasps slipping past the Captain's lips as he moved, and head into the fresher before leaving the cabin.

When Spock had realized the Captain must have left for breakfast he had flipped off the monitor and left his cabin. If he to headed for the dinning hall, well, it was only logical. Breakfast was after all the most important meal of the day.

* * *

Breakfast and the first half of Alpha shift had been torture on his strict Vulcan control. The Captain had been shifting in his seat making provocative little noises so softly that Spock wouldn't have heard them if he hadn't been paying such close attention to Jim. Every time Jim had gotten up from the Captain's chair to walk around the bridge Spock found his eyes drawn to his Captain's buttocks, watching them clench and quiver as the plug moved inside his ass, as it pressed against his prostrate, making Jim pause in what he was doing, his eyes going glazed and heavy lidded.

Spock could feel the lust, the arousal, the sheer need radiating from the Captain as the man approached him. Spock did his best to pretend he had not been so focused on the Captain that he had dropped 0.006% in productivity in the last hour.

Jim clapped his hand on Spock's right shoulder, leaning his body into Spock's left shoulder. A tiny shiver raced across Spock's flesh before he could stop it.

"Is there anything you require, Captain?"

"Not really," the man grinned widely at him, squeezing his shoulder. "I just thought I'd come see what you were doing." His blue eyes sparkled. Sparkled! It should not have been physically possible, but they did.

"Indeed." Spock arched an eyebrow at the Captain. "I am sure there are far more productive things you could be doing, Captain."

"Maybe, but a man can only take so much paperwork before he goes mad." Jim grinned widely, a pink tongue quickly slipping out to lick over his full lower lip.

Spock let his eyebrow raise higher, the tips of his ears flushing green as he felt his Captain's thumb rub against his shoulder. The heat radiating from his body warmed Spock's shoulder.

His Captain's behavior was most perplexing. If Spock did not know better he would hypothesize that the Captain was flirting with him. It was a most unlikely prospect though. Even if the Captain had called his name once during orgasm it did not mean anything. The Captain had been intoxicated enough that his judgment and sense of reality had been impaired.

"Would you care for a game of chess tonight, Spock? Say around 1700 hours?"

Spock calculated that by that point in time Jim would have stimulated himself to orgasm and removed the dildo he was currently using as an anal plug. "That would be acceptable."

Jim grinned widely and squeezed his shoulder. "Good."

Spock watched as Jim turned and went back to the Captain's chair, his dark eyes riveted to the curve of his Captain's buttocks.

* * *

The rest of the morning had followed a similar pattern. It seemed the plug was keeping his Captain from being able to remain sprawled in his chair as he normally would. Instead he spent the majority of the shift shifting in his seat to try and hide the noticeable bulge of his erection and prowling the Bridge. By lunch Spock was glad to leave the bridge. The scent of his Captain's need was making him light headed as all of his own blood remained pooled in his groin.

With careful speed Spock made his way from his station to the turbolift. He would have 75 minutes to relieve himself and to intake a meal. As he stepped into the turbolift he heard Jim call out to him.

"Hold the lift!"

The Captain jumped down from his chair and spun around, rushing across the bridge to where Spock stood, one eyebrow raised, holding the turbolift door. "Thanks, Spock!"

Spock nodded and released the door. He glanced at Jim from the corner of his eye, watching as the man wiggled trying to adjust the plug without giving away sign that he was uncomfortable. Carefully, Spock glanced down at the Captain's crotch, noting the heavy tenting of the already tightly fitting regulation slacks. It appeared the Captain was still heavily aroused from the constant prostrate stimulation. Spock found himself impressed with his Captain's ability to function on the bridge under such conditions.

"What are your plans for lunch?"

Spock glanced up at Jim's face, noting the open expression and the dilated pupils. "My plans remain the same as yesterday."

Jim cocked his head, watching Spock. "And what, pray tell, are those plans?"

"I intended to return to my cabin to check my messages and then to head to the commissary to partake of a sufficiently nutritious meal." Spock couldn't help the deep breath he took, filling his sinuses with the heavy scent of Jim's arousal.

"Sounds exciting, Mr. Spock." Jim grinned at him, blue eyes flashing with mirth.

"If I may inquire, what are your plans during this time, Captain?" Spock felt his penis swell and strain against his pants as he imagined what his Captain would be doing.

Jim flushed pink and quickly glanced drown before looking back at Spock. "About the same actually."

"Indeed?"

The turbolift gave a soft ding as it came to a stop, it's doors opening onto the Officers deck. For a moment the two simply watched each other, eyes lingering before the sound of voices coming closer broke the moment. Looking away the two left the turbolift and headed to their respective cabins.

Spock gave Jim one last glance before stepping into his cabin, the door making a soft whooshing noise as it closed. The heat of his cabin surrounded him like a warm blanket, pushing back the cold that lingered from the rest of the ship. Outside his cabin he fought to regulate his body temperature in order to keep warm, but here he was comfortable, warm and relaxed.

He stepped over to his desk and quickly checked his messages, noting there was none of urgent importance. He shifted his hips and looked to his desk drawer as his erection pulsed and throbbed against the zipper on his uniform pants, demanding attention. He thought to will it away but every time he began to the memory of Jim wearing the anal plug caused his erection to return. Giving in to the inevitable he opened the drawer and removed the pot if lubricant, setting it carefully on his desk before removing and folding his uniform. With the same calm he turn on the SENN channel.

On the screen he could see his Captain's uniform tossed haphazardly around the room. The Captain himself however was not on the screen. Spock could hear water running and assumed the Captain was in the fresher using its facilities. While he waited for Jim to return he went about carefully setting up his desk area for his masturbatory purposes.

It did not take long for Jim to exit the fresher and move to his desk. Spock licked his lips and began a slow massage of his dick. Jim's naked body was truly a sight to behold. Nude Jim went about filling out a few minor reports and signing off on a few more. It was mundane stuff, but Spock couldn't stop watching. His ardor was rising with each little shiver and wiggle of those golden globes of tempting flesh. It was obvious his Captain was still trying to ignore the needs of his body. Quite illogical. Humans had a high sex drive and an adult male achieved orgasm nearly seven times every 24 hours according to the reading material he had located. It would be further out of character for Jim not to relieve himself given the opportunity.

Spock arched his back and spread his legs wide, rolling his head back against the back of the chair. He gazed at the screen from between heavy lidded eyes and carefully reached into the jar of lubricant, coating his fingers. Closing his eyes he slid one hand between his legs, fingers finding the small hidden opening between his buttocks and slipping inside one by one. Spock felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as his body arched further off the chair as his fingers probed his prostrate into a spine shivering dry orgasm.

Spock reclined against the chair taking in deep breaths and looked back to the monitor where his Captain was putting away the last of the request forms. Jim arched his back arms extended above his head, his legs spread wide. Between his strong, muscled thighs the long gracefully curved, swollen red length of his penis rose out of his nest of golden curls. The organ was so full of blood that the engorged crown of his cock had turned purple with all the blood filling it. The organ shimmered in the light from the copious amount of precum that had dribbled from the head down the length of his cock. Spock swallowed hard at the sight and felt the renewed spark of arousal surge through him. He would only have time for one more sexual release if he continued with his plan to actually ingest a meal before returning to the bridge. 

Spock watched as his Captain, his Jim, turned on his monitor and leaned back in his chair. Spock licked his lips and recoated his fingers in the lubrication as he watched Jim spread his legs wide and begin to slowly stroke his cock. Spock couldn't help the moan the slipped past his lips at the sight quickly thrust his fingers back into his anus.

Jim reached down to the side of the chair to reset his chair, reclining the back so he was practically laying down. He put his legs up, feet resting on the edge of his desk. Making an almost desperate sounding groan he took his erection back in hand and began to massage it as his other hand rolled and stroked his heavy balls.

Spock watched entranced by the vision his Captain made and thrust back against the fingers he had massaging his prostrate. His hips rocked steadily into his hand, the clench and pull of his internal muscles against the sensitive pads of fingers sending shock waves of pleasure up his spine to his brain and deep into his groin. His hand on his dick tightened in a spasm of pleasure as it continued to move up and down the turgid length. A barely noticeable whimper passed his lips at the sensation and Spock found it almost impossible not to close his eyes. He was so close. Just at the very cusp of falling into another dry orgasm.

On the screen Jim let out a cry of pleasure at whatever he was watching and pressed his fingers against his taint, back arching as his body shuddered. It appeared the pleasure he was giving himself was great. With a lurid moan Jim moved his hand lower pressing it against the edges of the anal plug, pressing the green toy deeper into his bowls. Spock could hear a very light buzzing noise and realized slowly that the sound was coming from his Captain. The anal plug was a miniature vibrator! The sudden knowledge of what the little green toy was doing, had been doing during the Captain's shift was enough to push Spock over the edge. His senses exploded leaving him trapped briefly in a white out as his orgasm tore through him. He may have screamed, all control lost but he could not be sure.

Endless minutes later the white out cleared, his senses returned and Spock looked back at the screen. Jim was slumped in his chair, sweaty chest heaving as he tried to cone back down from his own pleasure high. His golden skin was decorated with several strips of white semen. Finally Spock realized as much as he would have preferred to remain as he was, lounging in sexual bliss he had to make an appearance in the dinning hall before returning to the Bridge. He would need the added nutrients to be at top efficiency.

He reached for his cleaning cloths and wiped down his penis, removing any remaining lubrication before dropping the cloth down the laundry shoot and heading to the bathroom to wash his hands. When done it was only a matter of minutes to redress and turn off the monitor. A last glance showed the Captain too had begun to prepare for the return to duty.

Spock turned and headed out of his cabin, the doors making a soft whoosh as they closed behind him. The hallway was empty, Jim apparently wad still redressing. It would not be logical to wait for the Captain as it might prompt too many questions Spock would decline to answer. Decision made Spock left to go to the dinning room. He would procure a healthy meal and then return to the bridge.

* * *

Approximately 10 minutes and 34 seconds after Spock sat down to eat, the Captain walked in. His gaze traveled around the room, quickly noting who was there and where they sat. His gaze lingered on Spock, slowly looking him up from toes to pointed ear tips, a smile stretching across his face before he turned to get his own meal. Spock blinked at the unusual gaze and watched the Captain turn away to get his food. Spock found his gaze dropping to his Captain's round backside, watching the clench and release of the muscles as he moved and imagined the pants were gone and he could see the little green vibrator moving within. It was a delectable image and sparked his ardor again.

Jim, tray in hand, made his way to where Spock was sitting. Smiling a greeting he set his tray down across from Spock. "Did you have a lot of messages, Mr. Spock?"

"Fewer than on average, Captain. The current science experiments are progressing as anticipated."

"That's good."

The next 15 minutes and 23 seconds passed quickly as they ate and conversed about various matters. Spock finished his meal first but instead of returning to the Bridge, he remained with his Captain, watching the man eat. He enjoyed watching his Captain talk as well. He was unusually animated today, hands gesturing wildly as he talked, eyes twinkling with pleasure.

"So, Mr. Spock would you like a popsicle? We managed to get a couple boxes at the last Starbase."

"I do not."

"You sure?"

"I am."

"Alright then." The Captain smiled again and turned and walked away, showing his tight, round ass to Spock yet again.

The Captain returned to the table with a paper wrapped tube, which upon the Captain opening it, revealed itself to be a green popsicle. Privately Spock was beginning to think the Captain had chosen it to emotionally compromise him, as the frozen treat was vaguely phallic shaped.

"Lime flavor," Jim looked at Spock as he brought the frozen treat to his lips. "It's my favorite."

Spock watched the Captain's pink tongue press against the base of the popsicle, sliding up the length and around the top before sinful lips sucked the popsicle into the warm cavern of the Captain's mouth. He could feel his heart thudding wildly in his abdomen, the pulse of his blood heavy and fast. The sound if it filling his ears, blocking out the sounds of the other occupants of the room.

The Captain's eyes had dropped, the heavy lidded look of pleasure lightly the blue depths sent a shiver of anticipation down Spock's spine. Still the Captain repeated the movements on the popsicle, licking it up and slowly, leaving glistening trails of saliva mixing with the sticky residue of the melting popsicle, sliding down the length of the treat and onto Jim's hand.

Jim glanced at Spock, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Mmmm." Jim looked directly in Spock's eyes and gave the popsicle another long, lingering lick from base to tip. "Sure you don't want some?"

Spock swallowed thickly. "It offers no nutritious value."

Jim smiled as he sucked the entire length into his mouth. Spock's eyes followed the sight of Jim's throat swallowing around the girth of the green popsicle. Slowly the popsicle was pulled back out from between Jim's puckered lips. "You sure, Spock?"

Something inside Spock snapped. After weeks of watching his Captain and giving into his own desire, Spock found he could do nothing more than the same at this time. Jim's eyes went wide as Spock stood up from the table suddenly enough to cause his chair to fall onto its side. Almost as quickly Spock was moving to Jim's side of the table, eyes narrowed. His movements were fast and graceful, leaving no room for doubt that Jim had just become prey.

Jim stood and looked around the room. The other occupants were watching them with wide, excited eyes.

"Spock..."

Jim gave a yelp as Spock grabbed him around the waist and slung him over his shoulder and began to march out of the dinning hall. "Spock! Put me down!"

Spock slapped the palm of his hand against Jim's ass, the sound of it loud in the suddenly quiet hall.

Jim's eyes went wide at the slap and the soothing rubbing that followed it. He flushed red and hid his face in Spock's back as he felt his erection return full force, pressing against Spock's chest. The vibrating plug in his ass thrust deeper with each step, striking his prostrated. The rest of the march back to the Captain's was quiet, punctuated only occasionally by startled crewmembers. Their eyes following their commanding officers with a number of emotions and Jim was sure he had seen a couple hand over credit chips to others.

There was a whooshing noise and suddenly Jim found himself watching the doors of a cabin close around him. As Spock moved further into the room, past the sitting area and into the bedroom, Jim realised he was in his own cabin!

Spock took in the room around him. It looked just as it did on the monitor and just as it did on the nights they played chess. But right now, this room was something more. It was a sanctuary for him to relieve himself of the nearly overwhelming lust that was burning in his veins. He would take his mate here.

Spock tossed Jim onto the bed, watching the startled look in those blue eyes. Before Jim could respond Spock was on him, ripping the cloths from his body and tossing the remains of the cloth around the room. Spock could see a millions thoughts and plans for escape flash through Jim's eyes, but the Vulcan wasn't having it. Jim had been teasing him, he was sure of it now. It must have been Jim who added the extra code in that allowed Spock his voyeuristic view. With sure, deft movements he rolled Jim onto his stomach and jerked his hips up. Face down, ass up, Jim was a sight to behold. Spock ran his hand over Jim's shoulders and down his spine. They cupped and kneaded the golden mounds of flesh, thumbs stroking between the crease and over the puckered opening where the green plug resided, making Jim cry out.

"Spock! Oh fuck," Jim cried out, body arching back into Spock's hands.

Spock growled low in his throat and stepped back, making Jim whine. With great efficiency he stripped off his own uniform and crawled back on the bed, covering Jim with his own cooler body. Spock nipped at Jim's neck as he felt his engorged length press into the crack of his T'hy'la's ass, sliding against the plastic end of the plug. Jim cried out again and pressed back against him. Spock nuzzled his neck and began to thrust into the warm channel, striking the plug so that it would press deeper into Jim.

Jim hands scrambled to find something to hold onto, to give him the leverage he needed to buck back against Spock as the Vulcan thrust forward. Jim cried out loudly and pressed his face into the bedding biting down on the sheets as he rutted wildly back against Spock. He felt like a bitch in heat. His body was coated in sweat and it felt like his heart was beating in his ears. He had been aroused for so long. Wanting this for nearly as long as he had known Spock. And now…now it was happening. Spock was on top of him, moving like a man possessed. It was better than anything he had thought of while masturbating.

"Mine," the voice was low, the end of the word coming out like a purr, resonating up from Spock's chest. Jim could swear he could feel the word forming inside Spock's chest before he voiced it.

It was enough to send Jim over the edge, his orgasm catching him unaware. "Spock!"

Jim was still gasping, his heart beating like a drum in his chest, and still Spock was moving against him in quick jerking movements. Finally Jim felt the body atop him go taunt, the organ between his cheeks seeming to swell even further for a moment. Jim knew Spock had orgasmed, but was a little confused as to why he didn't feel the organ going soft against him, or why the hot wash of semen coating his ass never arrived. The thoughts were cut off though when he felt Spock begin moving again, as if he had not just achieved release. The Vulcan rubbed the whole length of his body along Jim's, his cock pressing insistently against the entrance of Jim's body. Despite his recent release, Jim felt himself getting hard again. His organ swelling slowly beneath him, making Jim bite his lip and groan. He wanted to see Spock, wanted to watch him be overcome with pleasure.

Spock growled something Jim couldn't make out, against his neck. Jim keened as the plug struck his prostrate again and suddenly he was being flipped over. His back struck the soft surface of the mattress and Jim opened his eyes to see Spock spread out above him, the Vulcan's hands pressed into the bed on either side of Jim's head. The raw need shinning in those dark eyes was almost enough to make Jim cry. No one had ever looked at him that way before. He had had people look at him in lust, anticipation, anger and a whole herd of other emotions. But the raw need, lust and maybe even love he saw in Spock's eyes was his undoing. He would never be able to look at this man again without wanting to see that expression looking back at him.

"Please, Spock. Please!" Jim spread his legs wider, begging Spock for anything the Vulcan was willing to give him.

"You are mine."

"Yes! Yes! Fuck yes, I'm yours," Jim cried out, arching his body up into Spock's.

The Vulcan made a pleased sound deep in his chest and let one hand slid down the length of Jim's body, playing it with the same skill as he did his lute. Jim was putty in his First Officers hand, willingly letting the man shape him to his will. Finally the hand slide over his hip and Jim nearly bit his tongue when the hand completely bypassed his aching erection. The disappointment was washed away a heartbeat later when Spock pulled the anal plug from his body and quickly sheathed his own engorged penis in Jim's body in one long, smooth thrust. Jim's whole body went taunt as a bowstring as the tip of that beautiful jade organ struck his prostrate.

"Spock!"

Dimly, Jim knew he needed to be quieter if he didn't want everyone in the hall outside his cabin to hear him. He couldn't find it in himself to care though as Spock began moving again. Spock's hip pressed against Jim's with every inward thrust. Jim moaned, whined and screamed, his hands clutching Spock's shoulders, legs wrapped over Spock's hips, helping the Vulcan deeper into him.

They moved together perfectly, as if their bodies were made just for this. Just for each other. Jim knew he was crying now. Silent tears sliding down his cheeks as he leaned up to capture Spock's lips with his own. It was sweet and hungry and desperate, but it filled that cold, aching part of Jim's heart with warmth all the same. His orgasm came again, with swift wings and waves of heat. Spock's organ swelled and shuddered inside him but once again it seemed to be dry. Spock continued to move inside, gentler now, in long slow strokes.

The trend continued for what seemed like hours, and was surely longer than they had had remaining on their lunch hour. Jim found his body tipping into three more orgasms before Spock finally seemed to cum. His hot seed filling Jim until he thought he would burst. He had never spent himself so completely as he did with Spock and he certainly never felt so whole afterwards as he did laying there in the cramped little Starfleet issued bed spooned up against Spock.

Eyes heavy Jim drifted into sleep, knowing the Vulcan was there at his side keeping him safe.

In the corner of the room the light indicating the security cameras recording sequence was on turned red and then flicked off as the camera shut down.

In another office deep in the heart of the Enterprise two men sat drinking tumblers of Bourbon and Scotch in celebration of their plans coming to fruition.

The End


End file.
